<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中国语】【R-15】重修旧好的侑梦 by Ag2SO4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492312">【中国语】【R-15】重修旧好的侑梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ag2SO4/pseuds/Ag2SO4'>Ag2SO4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ag2SO4/pseuds/Ag2SO4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文接官方剧情中侑梦吵架部分，某天，侑听到了一个传言，究竟发生了什么呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中国语】【R-15】重修旧好的侑梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>倾盆大雨伴着闪电从天而降，放学后的虹之咲校园笼罩在了一片茫茫的水雾中。<br/>
侑撑着伞，默默地从教学楼侧门走出。在如此恶劣的天气下，她本打算直接走出大门回家的，可她一眼就看到一个熟悉的身影等在大门口。<br/>
“步梦酱……”<br/>
其他校门距离太远，侑又不敢面对步梦，她只好远远地躲在侧门附近，等步梦离开。<br/>
忽然，侑看到一辆黑色高级轿车停在了校门口，步梦收起雨伞，乘上了那辆车。很快，轿车便消失在了暴雨中。<br/>
“步梦酱！”侑急忙掏出手机打电话给步梦。<br/>
“侑酱？什么事？”步梦的声音冷若冰霜。<br/>
“我……没什么，你今天在家吗？”侑感到自己像被直接丢进了暴雨中似的，她调整好情绪，试着旁敲侧击地问。<br/>
“我不在家，出去有点事。还有别的事吗？”<br/>
“好吧，最近下雨别着凉了，我们周一见……”侑明白步梦不想继续谈论这个话题了，她只好表示了下关心，等步梦挂断电话。</p><p>“嘿，你们听说了吗？最近我们学校好像有人出去拍小电影了诶！”<br/>
“好像在推上看到有人说了，不过应该只是激似吧？”<br/>
“我看看……还真是，这不是有点像学园偶像同好会的上原同学嘛？”<br/>
听到这一番闲聊，趴在桌上闭目养神的侑一个激灵坐起身来。她赶忙拽过书包，扯开拉链，一把掏出手机来。<br/>
在推上搜索“上原步梦 激似”，她很快便找到了小电影的预览图。<br/>
这是一部百合片，从标题来看，这部片子的主要情节是一位大小姐被迫卖身接受调教的故事，故事的最后，调教者和女主角大小姐坠入了爱河，成了一对百合情侣。<br/>
尽管主演女孩的眼部打了黑条，化妆风格也很特别，侑还是一眼就看出，这位主演就是自己的青梅竹马。<br/>
侑顿时感到天旋地转，她差点昏倒在地上。讽刺的是侑发觉，正是因为步梦拍的是百合片，并没有被男人玷污，自己才没有立刻昏过去。<br/>
她急忙跑到了步梦的教室。隔着窗户，她看见步梦正趴在桌上午休。睡梦中的步梦还流露着熟悉的，让她每每看到都能安心的微笑。<br/>
这微笑让她立即放弃了找步梦当面对质的想法。<br/>
“一定是我的错……都怪我之前没能领会她的心意，惹她难过了。”这一瞬间，侑的心情除了自责，还是自责。</p><p>晚上回到家，侑上了某小电影专卖站，用自己的信用卡买下了那部小电影。<br/>
她按着怦怦直跳的心脏，戴上耳机，打开了播放器。<br/>
“大家好，我叫Pomu，今年18岁……”在自我介绍环节看到没有打码的女主角，侑再次确定这就是步梦。看到她的笑容，侑再也忍受不住，泪水沿着脸颊滚滚而下。<br/>
“不管是因为什么，我都脱不了干系……”<br/>
很快，小电影进入了正片部分。<br/>
看到步梦脱下衣服，绑上绳子，跪在拿着皮鞭的女调教师脚下，侑实在是不忍再看下去了。可就在这时，她发现自己开始浑身发热，内裤上似乎也有了些湿湿的感觉。<br/>
“啊～求求您……不要～”步梦一面娇声接受着鞭打，一面轻轻地舔着调教师穿着黑丝的脚。<br/>
在侑意识到之前，她的手就伸向了自己的下身。<br/>
侑感到一股强烈的罪恶感直冲天灵盖，她猛地合上笔记本电脑的盖子，掩着脸痛哭失声。<br/>
她没能保护好自己最重要的朋友。<br/>
虽然看不到画面了，可步梦的呻吟声，皮鞭的抽打声和小道具的震动声还是在一股脑儿地涌入侑的耳朵。<br/>
一瞬间，侑似乎被打开了奇怪的开关。<br/>
一想到自己最重要的人被别人夺走、调教，自己却只能看着录像无能为力，侑产生了一丝奇妙的、难以言喻的感觉。<br/>
她一边抽泣一边重新掀开电脑的盖子，褪下裙子和内裤，分开双腿，一边继续看小电影一边自慰起来。<br/>
“步梦酱……步梦酱……不要离开我……”看着小电影终幕，调教师和步梦深情拥吻，二人幸终，侑已经是涕泪横流，她手上的动作越来越快。<br/>
就在她感到下体中一股热流已经蓄势待发时，放在一边的手机响起了铃声，吓得她差点从椅子上摔下来。</p><p>“喂，侑酱？”<br/>
侑接起手机，尽管她尽力控制住自己的感情，可一开口，她便又抽泣起来。<br/>
“怎么了？你没事吧？”步梦的语气一如既往地温柔。<br/>
“对……对不起……我……我没……”侑一面痛哭，一面抽出几张餐巾纸，先擦了擦眼泪，再擦掉椅子上的液体。<br/>
“好了，我原谅你了。我想通了，只要为你深爱的学园偶像，还有我们的同好会做些事情，能让你开心，我就没什么好难过的了……”步梦平静地说道，“之前我还联系上了一位大人物，我最后说服她帮我们做宣传了。”<br/>
“你在家吗……”侑抽泣着挤出一句话。<br/>
“在啊……你要过来吗？欢迎。”<br/>
侑挂掉电话，穿好衣服，冲出家门，跑上了下着暴雨的街道。</p><p>“叮咚！”<br/>
听到门铃声，步梦连忙给侑开门。<br/>
“侑酱，你来……哎呀，你怎么没打伞？全身都湿透了……这可是要感冒的！”全身湿透的侑出现在步梦面前，让步梦显得很是担心。<br/>
“那个大人物……她是不是要你去拍……小电影……作为交换条件？”侑阴着脸，发帘上的水珠滴滴答答地滴下。<br/>
“你……看到了？”步梦躲开侑的目光，像个打碎了花瓶的小孩子一样。<br/>
“呜哇！”侑再也控制不了感情，她放声哭着，扑进了步梦的怀里。<br/>
“步梦酱……对不起……不要离开我……”<br/>
泪水混着雨水，滴滴答答地打在步梦的心坎里。<br/>
“我……之前跟你赌气……是我不好，我才是要道歉……”步梦鼻子一酸，眼泪也止不住地涌出了眼眶。她抱住侑，轻轻抚着侑湿漉漉的头发。<br/>
“我们……一起洗个澡吧……”步梦问道，“你……不会嫌我脏吧？”<br/>
“我……永远不会嫌弃你。”侑擦干眼泪，挤出一个微笑来。<br/>
“你是我最重要的朋友啊！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>